terramonstersworldgalaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hidden Stats
Due to confusion about how hidden stats (or effort values) work, I've decided to put all the information we know about them in this page. *Currently being rewritten What are they and how do I get them? Hidden Stats (EV) are essentially what they sound like: stats that your monsters can gain that you can't see on its stats page. So how do you get these stats if you can't see them? The stats come from beating a monster with higher visible stats than yours. So for example, if your monster has 100 visible points of attack and you beat a monster with 200 points, your monster will gain hidden attack stats. This does present a problem when fighting wild monsters, since you can't actually see their visible stats. So for the most part, you just have to guess. Obviously, a monster's visible stats increase as with its level, therefore, monsters that are a much higher level than your monster have the potential to give many more hidden stats than a monster that is close to your level (assuming you can beat the monster). Wild monsters that are a lower level than your monster usually give few, if any hidden stats. Councils are one of the more efficient ways to gain EV because the monster levels in councils are adjusted to be near the level of your monster. So what if I lower my enemy's hitpoints with a strong monster and then switch to a lower level to finish it off? This does not work. Hidden stats are acquired when a monster deals or receives damage, so if the monster is only finishing off the battle, it will not get as many hidden stats as it would if it had fought the entire battle. The monster must also be alive at the end of the battle in order to get EV, similar to the way xp is earned. Do I get EV from XP Share leveling? No. Only the monster involved in the battle gets EV. How does the level a monster is caught at affect EV? In order to get the maximum amount of hidden stats, it is best to catch monsters at the lowest level possible. This is because wild monsters do not get EV, so if you catch a monster at level 30, it will not have as many hidden stats as a monster caught at level 2 and trained to level 30. This is the reason why monsters caught at high levels in Mazama or Biotech Reserve/Cave are much weaker than trained monsters of the same level. Why should I care about Hidden Stats anyway? Hidden stats can make a HUGE difference in the strength of your monsters. It has been thoroughly proven that a well-trained monster of the same type and level as a monster caught at a high level can do as much as three times as much damage with the same attack. Hidden stats also account for the speed differences in monsters of the same type and level. Does PVP battle give EV? No, PVP does not give any hidden stats. *Acquired by a monster when it deals/receives damage. This means that monsters leveled with xp shares '''do not get EV. '''Only the monster doing the fighting gets the hidden stats. *Monsters caught at high levels in biotech/mazama are much weaker than monsters trained from lower levels because wild monsters do not get the hidden stats that a trained monster can get. *The monster must be alive at the end of a battle to get hidden stats. *You can gain hidden stats in more than one category in a single fight. *The stats of the monster you fight must be higher than those of your monster. The best way to get hidden stats is to fight a monster about the same or higher level than yours. This makes councils an obvious choice for EV training. *Buffs do not affect hidden stats *Hidden stats can make up for a lack of a certain base stat. For example, Cackyll has a very low base defence stat while most ice monsters have very good defense. If a Cackyll is trained at the ice council for several levels, its hidden defence stat will increase. *You can get hidden stats after level 100. *Hidden stats DO make a difference. A well-trained monster of the same type and level as a monster caught at a high level has been known to do as much as three times as much damage with the same attack. Here is a conversation with a developer (SocialTitans) about hidden stats. *Note: These are just general ideas for the stats you can get. What hidden stats you actually get depend on which monster you are training and which monsters you fight within the council. In general, 2nd and 3rd evolution monsters give better stats and xp. Category:Help